


Tea Break

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Milk and Sugar 'verse [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Barry has been gone for two months, three weeks, and four days. Wally carries on.(Part 9/12)





	Tea Break

"...the Flash himself hasn't been seen in almost three months, leaving Central City to wonder what happened to the Scarlet Speedster. C.C.P.D. has declined to comment, but many people are concerned that the rise in meta attacks..."

"Wally," Linda said.

"I know, I'm sorry," Wally said. "I could ask them to turn it off."

"People got used to having the Flash around, they're just repeating the same stories to get views."

"They're right though. All crime's been creeping up."

"You could put on the suit."

"That feels so final."

"He wanted you to."

"I know. And I know he's not coming back, but it just... I feel guilty in a way? Like me becoming the Flash is giving up on him. We should be trying to save him, I shouldn't be taking up his mantle, I shouldn't be sitting here with you, I shouldn't be happy-"

"Barry would never want you to feel like that."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You lost your brother, Wally, our friend, you don't have to be sorry for needing time. Is that why you wanted a quiet date?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"How much of the other timeline do you remember?"

"It's fuzzy. You know when you dream and after you can't quite remember? I have some memories with people I know but I don't know and I can't quite see, or feelings, or déjà vu sometimes. The clearest ones are of the Crisis, and of you."

"But they're not real."

"They are real, but they don't belong to me, and they feel like dreams. I want to make my own memories, with you."

"You are very cute, you know." Linda smiled. "Coffee makes a good first memory."

"Iris and Caitlin met here, and now they're engaged," Wally said. "It's good luck."

"Let's hope so," Linda said. "But there's only one way to really know if there needs to be a second date."

Linda leaned forward, and their lips met.

* * *

"Sometimes I feel like it should have been me," Wally said. "Is that..."

"We all feel like that," Max said. "The Speed Force connects us, like your friends Vibe and Charmer are connected through their powers. And you're family."

"Barry wouldn't have wanted you to take his place," Jay said. "He wouldn't have let any of us take his place. There's a reason the Speed Force looked like his mother."

"I saw..."

"We know," Jesse said. "It's not your fault, Wally."

"I still remember watching him disappear, the other him, the other me, the day the skies turned red. I just... I lost my brother twice in one day. And I know Cobalt wasn't our Barry, he wasn't my brother, but he had Barry's face, he had a Wally too, he- I miss him."

"We can't tell you how the future's going to unfold," Jay said. "Even with time travel, you know it isn't set in stone. But Barry would be proud of you, whatever you choose."

"How's everything going with Linda?" Jesse asked.

"Good," Wally said. "It's really good. I was thinking. What do you think about red? Not all the time. Not yet. But sometimes."

"I think it's about time," Max said. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Wally said. "I think I am."

* * *

There had been a quiet few weeks the first few weeks Barry had been gone, but once people realised the Flash wasn't in Central, that he was gone...

Wally remembered the first time Rainbow Raider had made an appearance. He hadn't met his dad or Iris yet, but he'd read Iris' article.

Iris had written her piece on the Arrow. And a few weeks later he'd knocked on the door.

He remembered everything Barry had said since. Bivolo's eyes could affect mood. Usually he used red, for anger, but Caitlin assume he had the ability to choose others.

Wally ran into the bank and switched his comms on.

"Flash," Bivolo said. "You've been off the grid for a while, I thought you were dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Wally said, vibrating and echoing his voice like Barry used to do. "Why don't you drop the bag and step outside?"

"Wally," Iris' voice said in his ear. "What are you doing?"

"I've got this," Wally said. "Come on, Raider, what are you waiting for?"

His eyes flashed and Wally turned and spun backwards, knocking Bivolo off his feet. He pulled Bivolo's arms behind him and locked them in the power dampening handcuffs. Eddie and his dad walked in.

"Detective Thawne," Wally said, easing the vibrations up a little. He could see Eddie's brief pause, the tear he didn't shed. "Detective West. He's all yours."

"Thank you, Flash," Wally's dad said. Eddie nodded.

Wally nodded and ran back to S.T.A.R. Labs. He skidded to a stop as green filled his vision. Everyone except Eddie and his dad were waiting for him in the Cortex.

"What was that for?"

"You got whammied," Iris said. "Your heart rate spiked."

"Are you cross with me? I didn't mean for Eddie to see."

"That's not why, Wally. You ran in without telling anyone."

"I didn't want to hurt anyone. It's just a few times. So people don't think he's gone."

"But he is gone," Henry said. Wally bowed his head, but Henry walked over and rested his hands on Wally's shoulders. He smiled. "Barry was right. It looks good on you."

"It doesn't quite fit," Cisco said. "I can make some adjustments."

"I don't want it all the time," Wally said.

"I know," Linda said. She smiled. "But it's a start."

"It's a start," Wally agreed.


End file.
